sugarcoat it
by TurnBackTimeXxX
Summary: All her life what people have told Cherry Hope has been sugarcoated but when she moves to Sweet Amoris and meets a certin red head not everything is as sweet as it seems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : New home.

**AN: Hey guys TBT here just a quick note to say that both Lily and Cherry are 16 going on 17. And now on to the first chapter of sugar coat it , PS: sorry for spelling mistakes .**

It was a cold september day when me and my sister moved to town, I knew as soon as we got there I was going to hate it . The whole place seemed to small and silent for my taste,it seemed like nothing was going on at all. Now when Lily (my sister) rolled up to the new house I was shocked, the place was so old it looked like it could fall apart at any second! Lily stopped the car and unlocked the doors. She then pushed hers open and got out. Lily sighed at me slightly, "come on Cherry its not as bad as it looks." She said though Lily often lied to make me feel better, it never did. I then pushed my own door open with ease, I pulled my self out of the car slowly. Once I was out i slammed my door shut causing Lily to jump slightly. Now from out side the car the house actually didn't look that bad. I sighed at my new home before going to the back doors of the car. I opened the door on the left side and Dina jumped out, Dina was my dog she was a pure breed greman shepard though she was a little small. I then shut the back door as Lily opened up the right back door and pulled out a rather large brown back with holes in the top. She then shut the door with her back foot before heading towards the new house. I had hoped that she wouldn't have gone towards the new house, I had hoped she would have just turned around and laughed telling me it was all some big joke and that we could go back home now. But she didn't stop going towards the house meaning this was no joke, that we had to really live here. I then started to curse at my parents in my head, they had gone to go around the world together and the only way they thought of getting rid of the twins they would be leaving behind? Let them live alone. I mean come on! We're teenagers! Sure the both of us are pretty responsible but not responsible enough to live alone! Now Lily had reached the door she pulled out a small silver key out of her pocket and pushed it into the key hole. Lily then turned the key and it made a clicking sound as it unlocked. Lily pushed the door open with the free hand she had that wasn't holding on to the brown box. Lily slowly walked inside and I followed close behind. My parents had already been down yesterday and had set everything up for us all we had to do was paint the place if we really wanted to. And when I saw the pale white colour of the living room walls I knew this place needed a paint job. Lily walked into the middle of the living room ( just in frount of the sofa)and placed the box down. She then pulle the lid off the box and Romeo her pet rabbit hopped out. Dina barked at the small white creature as it ran off in fear. Lily laughed at the two of them before she turned to me " come on Cherry lets go see out rooms!" She was pretty much yelling by the end of the sentence. Lily then pulled me up stairs to see the bedrooms, i didn't really want to see the bed rooms since for the first time in 16 years me and Iily were not going to be sharing a room. Lily giggled as she rushed off into her room. I then entered mine, it was a basic room the walls were a light red and purple. Though I didn't care i just lay down on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

**AN: well guys there you go the first chapter is done pleaze review if you want me to continue. **

**TurnBackTimeXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Night time

When I woke up again it was around midnight. As it was so late i knew Lily would be asleep, I sighed and sat up the room was so dark i could barely see my hands in frount of my face.I quickly got up off my bed and looked around for a moment or two hoping my eyes would get use to the dark so I could see where the door was, but they didn't. I sighed once more as I walked stright forward hoping i was soon find my bedroom walking stright forward led me stright into a wall."Shit." I muttered under my breathe as I place my hand on where I had hit it. I stood still for a moment before turning left and walking that way. It took me a while but in the end i found my door. I pushed it slightly and it swung open, I saw there was a corridor light that was on witch made things alot less pain full . I stepped out of my room and walked down the corridor away from the stairs, at the end of the corridor was two room one to my right and the other to my left. I went into the one on my left first, it turned out to be a bathroom. There wasn't much in it just a bath,a toilet and a mirror that was hanging on the wall. I walked over to the mirror and faced it . I looked horrible, I looked like I hadn't slept for a week. My long black hair still hit the middle of my back and my blue eyes still seemed to have that sparkle my mother always told me they had. I smiled slightly at my self in the mirror and waved of course i waved back .

I then exited the bathroom leaving me faceing the room that was once to my right. I pushed the door open but it woudn't open witch confused me greatly. It seemed to be locked but why? Why was there a room in mine and Lily's new home that I couldn't open? I thought about it for a while then I came to the conclusion that Lily most likely had the key. I turned towards the stairs and walked slowly leaving the room behind.I came down into the living room where Dina and Romeo were. Romeo was lay curled up on the sofa while Dina was lay on the floor by the sofa both of them were fast asleep. I looked around the living room and saw alot of cardboard boxes were lay around. They proberly had stuff like pictures in you know personal stuff. I sat down on the soft cream white rug next to a box. I pulled the two flaps away from eachother to see what was inside. As I has had guessed inside was pictures lots and lots of pictures. I pulled one out at random and saw it was a picture of me and Lily. We looked about five in the picture with cute little blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes. We both were wearing a cream white dress with dark blue flowers on it. We were holding hands and smiling at who ever was taking the picture. In the background i could see my parents, my mother with her long brown hair and my father with his short blonde hair. They were both lookin at Lily, well maybe it looked like they were looking at the two of us but I knew they were looking at Lily. Ever since we were small my parents wanted Lily to be the perfect child since she was the oldest. And as for me they always lied stright to my face to try and make me feel better, you know sort of like sugarcoating it. But I never brought it though i never told them I knew they were lieing that would just hur them most likey. Then again just because I was the youngest did not mean I could mess around, after i died my hair black my parents went crazy with the yelling and screaming! I sighed at the thought. I quickly put the photo away and closed the box. I stood up a little to qucikly causing me to go dizzy. I stiood still got a moment till the dizzyness wore off then i headed back up stairs. I entered my room again and i switched on the lights just to see where my bed was.I then got changed in to my pjs before turning off the light and climbing into bed after all i start school tomorrow.

**AN: Alright there you go chapter 2 of sugarcoat it done. And in the next chapter the twins head to the sweet amoris high school so we finally meet some of the boys next chapter. Now i need you to tell my should i add armin and alexy in from the start or add them in later on?**

**-TurnBackTimeXxX**


End file.
